djwstudiosfandomcom-20200215-history
Kenny's Drive/Trailer transcripts
This is a collection of transcripts for the film Kenny's Drive. Teaser trailer (MPAA green screen) (Shows the Paramount Pictures logo) Text: COMING THIS YEAR (Shows Kenny Wellington fixing the engine of his red car.) Text: THE STORY OF A YOUNG STICKMAN (Shows Kenny fixing the undersides of the car.) Text: WHO IS JUST ABOUT READY (Shows Kenny washing his car with a hose.) Text: TO HIT THE ROAD (Shows Kenny getting into his car and starting it, but the car breaks down before it could move an inch) Kenny: Dang it! Oh well, I can get that fixed in a jiffy! (And then runs out of his car and off the screen) (All My Ex's Live in Texas by George Strait plays) (We see Kenny pushing his car by its rear as he passes the camera.) (Cuts to Kenny stopping his car at the gas station.) (Cuts to Kenny running to a gas station attendant who's sitting next to an orange refueling pump.) Kenny: Gas service, please! Attendant: (grabs the pump hose) Sure, your car will be ready in ten minutes. Kenny: Perfect, I have just enough time to get a snack. (And then he runs to the convenience store.) Text: PARAMOUNT PICTURES PRESENTS Kenny: (walks out the door) I've got a couple bags of chips- a bag of barbeque chips and a bag of spicy nacho chips. They're all good for... whoah!! (He drops the chip bags.) (We see the attendant putting the hose back in its slot.) Kenny: You're finished already?! Attendant: We have a quick service, kid! You'll be at you destination in no time. Kenny: Uhhh... gee, thanks. Text: THE GREATEST ROAD TRIP MOVIE EVENT Kenny: (gets back in his car) Let's get this going. (He starts the engine, and the car finally starts moving, but increases its speed rapidly and ends up crashing into a bunch of trashcans near a wooden fence, which stops the music.) Text: EVER BEEN MADE Kenny: (gets out of the car) Well, that's just great. (The film's logo zooms in, and the same song continues playing) (Cuts to the text "AUGUST 26, 2005" on a yellow background, with the film's website, the Paramount Pictures print logo and the DJW Studios print logo below it.) Theatrical trailer 1 (MPAA green screen) (We fade to a front view of the college Westerview University, and the sound of school bells ringing is heard.) (We cut to the classroom where we pan past various students until we finally see Kenny Wellington.) (Cuts to Kenny's teacher, Mr. Nathans.) Mr. Nathans: You're next, Wellington. (We cut to Kenny at the front of the class pulling the cover from his project, which appears to be a large poorly-built wooden horse model with wheels instead of hooves, some controls on the back of its neck, a lever for a tail, and a saddle.) Kenny: This is my well-built Horsey-Go-Go 2000. (We see many of Kenny's classmates and Mr. Nathans looking at him as amazed.) Announcer: When it comes to doing well in school... Kenny: Observe! (Pulls the lever on the horse's rear, but the horse goes backwards too fast and crashes through the door.) Announcer: No one thinks that this man... (His classmates burst in laughter and Mr. Nathans looks down, putting his hand on his face in disappointment.) Announcer: ...is good enough. (Down the Road I Go by Travis Tritt plays) (Shows the Paramount Pictures logo) (Shows the DJW Studios logo) (Cuts and zooms slowly to principal Volf's office door.) Mr. Volf: (is heard offscreen when the office door is shown) As you can see, Wellington. (Cuts to him and Kenny inside the office.) You're not putting very much effort into proving why you shouldn't be expelled from this school. (We see Kenny having an expression that shows that he has an idea.) Announcer: In order to succeed... (Cuts to Kenny leaning forward and putting his elbow on Mr. Volf's desk.) Kenny: What if I get another chance? (Cuts to a scene where Mr. Nathans gives Kenny a clipboard.) Mr. Nathans: You're gonna like this assignment, kid. (We see Kenny looking at the clipboard which is revealed to be holding a checklist.) You can have a nice long road trip while collecting all the things you need for your project. (Cuts to a footage of Kenny combing his hair and putting on his new clothes: a black jacket and a pair of shades.) Announcer: He is going to change his ways. More coming soon! Category:Transcripts Category:Trailer transcripts Category:Kenny's Drive